Xartha
Xartha was a powerful Orc that lived in the ocean city of Rapture. At Rapture, Xartha was Finbarhawkes's main military advisor and was put in charge of Rapture's Land Forces. Xartha originally led a clan of orcs close to the Elven City in an alternate dimension. Xartha allied the other Orc Clan Leaders together with the other races to help fight the Dragons in the War of the Dragons. He hated the Dark Elves as much as any other orc, but realized that the only way to save the universe from the Dragons was to join the Elves' alliance. Xartha was missing in action following the Battle for the Universe, but later returned with a Dragon egg he apparently found after the battle. The dragon egg later hatched into Saphira. Xartha was killed in the battle with Baron Randall Huntly during the Invasion of Elysium. Pre-Dragon War Before the War of the Dragons, Xartha rose to be leader of a clan of Orcs near the Elven capital city. This was the same clan which the Orc Mage Alverva was from. Alverva, being very wise, taught Xartha much about being level headed and not as rash as some of the other orcs. This would later make Xartha more rational in allying with the Dark Elves and living with them on Rapture. The War of Dragons During the War of the Dragons, Xartha was counseled by Alverva to join the alliance of the Races against the Dragons. Xartha embarked on a large campaign in which he convinced the other ork leaders to join the alliance. Xartha was given full Obsidian Armor by Finbarhawkes before the battle, which would later help him survive the fray. Xartha led the Orc armies during the war and personally fought in the Battle of the Universe. Following the battle Xartha was missing and presumed dead, but he later returned explaining he had gone to explore the now abandoned Dragon Nests. There he found an unhatched dragon egg which he gave to Finbar. The egg would later hatch into Saphira. Life at Rapture As his homeworld was destroyed in the War of the Dragons, Xartha led the surviving Orcs with the other races to their new home in Rapture, as given to them by Finbarhawkes. Because the other Orc Clan Leaders had been slain in the war, Xartha was the lone surviving leader of the orcs. At Rapture Xartha took the role of Finbar's chief military advisor, and was regarded with almost as much respect as King Luthais by Rapture's citizens. Xartha originally suggested the building of Rapture's barracks and later planned out their construction. Xartha also made sure the soldiers' morale was up and their gear well maintained. Battle of the Far Sea Although Xartha was not present at the Battle of the Far Sea, he had a large impact on Rapture's military stance after the battle. Xartha saw the attack on Rapture's navy as unforgivable and in need of quick retaliation against Elysium. Xartha vouched for Rapture's alliance with the Empire of Pork, which would ultimately double Rapture's fighting strength. Xartha also brought to Finbar concerns over the strenth of the armies worn equipment, which led to Finbar developing more powerful steel armor and weapons for his soldiers. Invasion of Elysium In the Invasion of Elysium, Xartha led the Allied Army of Rapture's land forces in the main attack into the city. Xartha did not participate in the initial battles with the two Elysium Vanguards and instead stayed back preparing the troops for the main push. Once the World Eater had broken through Elysium's defenses, Xartha led the charge through the gap. During the battle Xartha pushed further into the city than his bodyguard could sustain and was isolated in the Elysium Council Chamber. There he did battle with the leader of the Elysium forces, Baron Randall Huntly. Huntly managed to slay Xartha in their duel, but he was quickly avenged by Finbarhawkes who in turn killed Huntly with a sonic missile. Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Dragon War Category:Deceased Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4